A bolt or other threaded shaft is often used in conjunction with a nut to fasten two objects together. For example, a ball hitchball for a trailer hitch generally includes a threaded shaft which extends through a hole in a bumper and is secured to the bumper by a nut. Similarly, a flashing road hazard light is connected to a stand or A-frame with a nut and bolt assembly. The nut is generally exposed or easily accessible, and therefore can be easily removed with a wrench. Unfortunately, the ease of mounting provided by the nut and bolt assembly also allows quick and easy removal of the nut for theft of the object being secured. The object, such as a hitchball or road hazard light, then must be replaced, and can be easily stolen again.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved security fastener for connecting or mounting objects.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastener which can be quickly and easily installed and disassembled with the use of a unique socket and wrench.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved fastening device which prevents theft of the objects being fastened.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fastening device which is secure in use, yet inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.